


I kissed a girl and I liked it

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Alethia</p>
    </blockquote>





	I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alethia

 

 

These events take place during Dead to the World. Liberties have been taken in regards to "sleep" and vampires. I decided I needed Eric to be asleep before dawn broke, so he was. Any faults in time line or errors are mine alone. There is a short snippet that comes from the upcoming book, however it is used to explain the lure of Sookie's fairy blood to vamps, and written far more eloquently than I ever could hope. Other than that, this work is all out of my own head. Scary, huh? Also, I read the LJ post *after* I had already written this, so well, if it's not to your liking, I hope you can forgive a first time yuletide offer. Perhaps if you do like, I can work on a second installment at some point. College student on Christmas break FTW!

Sookie stood by the bed, watching Eric `sleep.' Without his memory of being the almighty Nordic vampire god, he was an interesting person, someone she could see herself falling in love with. Sookie attempts to kid herself, saying `it's only because I can't read his mind' but she knows better. It's the man himself. A little overprotective still, but Sookie admitted to herself if to no one else that she liked the feeling of being taken care of, she enjoyed being with Eric when he wasn't attempting to figure out ways to use her ability to his advantage. Eric stirred in his `sleep,' as if Sookie's thoughts had touched his awareness. Fearing him waking and seeing her hovering over him, staring like a love struck teen, Sookie made her way to the kitchen. If all else fails, Sookie thought, the need to eat is there. She was just removing a pan from the cupboard when a knock sounded at the door. Curious as to who would be there at this pre-dawn hour, Sookie, after a brief internal debate, took the frying pan with her. Not much of a weapon, she reflected, but it would still hopefully give a moment's pause. 

Sookie peered through the door to find Pam on her doorstep. Curious. Since Eric's unfortunate accident, Pam was busier than ever running Fangtasia and making sure it appeared Eric was still at the helm. Only she and Chow knew where Eric actually was and what had befallen him. It was clear Pam had just come from there as her attire was more appropriate for being at the club than being at a business meeting. Sookie speculated it must have been Pam's turn to be the vampire for the tourist crowd that evening, a task she loathed. Which would probably mean Pam was in an ill mood. She much preferred her attire to be less...vampy to say the least. With an internal sigh, Sookie opened the door, frying pan forgotten down to one side. "Hello Pam. Nice to have you, um, drop by." 

Pam stepped through the door, taking it for an invitation. "Good evening Sookie--or should I say morning? Where is Eric? I just wanted to check in and see how he is doing, if he had remembered anything about the attack, or could tell us more about these witches who are trying to take over Fangtasia." Pam stammered a bit, but rolled her eyes, never believing it would happen. The amnesia was just an inconvenience for the moment, something that would disappear shortly. Obviously there was something else on her mind, since the questions seemed a bit rushed and rehearsed.

Sookie looked at Pam with her eyebrows raised. Pam was usually so well spoken it made Sookie sound even more bumpkinish than she was. Obviously something had Pam in lather for her to be so disjointed. "He's asleep in the bedroom" Sookie replied with a shrug. At that, Pam seemed to visibly relax. Stranger still, Sookie thought, that Pam did not question why Eric was asleep so early. Sookie dared not to admit about the passionate hours she and Eric had spent earlier in the evening...she just hoped the shower had diminished the scent of Eric all over her body. Perhaps it was just as well Pam was distracted.

"Oh, that's fine then" Pam stated "its really you I wanted to talk to anyway since, uh, you knew Eric before the accident." Sookie stared suspiciously at Pam. She had no idea what was going on but felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, and if you remember I found him rude, arrogant, and pushy. I like Eric the way he is now better to tell the truth. It's a shame it will change when he remembers who he is. However I would never want anyone to go through life with no memory of who they actually are, it's a cruel trick to play." Sookie looked thoughtfully at Pam. "So, since Eric is asleep, and you are obviously still here, what is the real reason you came by?"

Pam had the grace to look ashamed and a little embarrassed. `Damned insightful mortals', she thought, `should at least pretend not to be able to see through a ruse when it's handed to them giftwrapped.'

"Well, if you insist, I actually came by to talk to you--- proposition you if you will." Pam stepped closer to Sookie, ignoring the concepts of personal space. "you are not unattractive for a mortal, as obvious due to both Eric and Bill's interest in you." Confused, Sookie just stared at Pam. Certainly Pam wasn't....actually propositioning her? I had never considered having an intimate relationship with a woman, much less a vampiric one. Why was Pam interested in me all of a sudden? After a moment, it came to me. The trace of fairy blood I carried made me more attractive to supes, at least to some vampires. Not all of them could detect the little trace of fairy in my genes, but they tended to at least be interested in me, though occasionally that had negative results. Or maybe this fairy blood thing was bull, and vampires were interested in any fairly attractive young woman who would treat them with respect and tolerance.

Sookie looked up at Pam, a bit stunned. Was this really happening to her? Eric, the lovable amnesiac and Pam, the second in command, both wanting her? A barmaid? Sookie sighed, knowing she was going to have to figure out a diplomatic way out of this mess. "um, Pam, you are a nice woman, and I have no problems with vamps as is clear to anyone who knows me, but really, your not my type?" Sookie squeaked out, fearing either Pam's anger or laughter, not sure which one would be worse.

Pam smiled at Sookie. "Have you ever even kissed another woman?" Sookie shook her head no. "Then how would you know I'm not your type?" Sookie's eyes widened as Pam leaned in closer to Sookie, her lips a breath away. Pam whispered softly against Sookie's lips "won't you at least give it a try?" and with those words, Pam grasped Sookie's lips with her own, tasting the fear, salt, and surprise emanating from Sookie. To her surprise and Sookie's, a spark of attraction leaped forward. Sookie felt her head swimming. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, this was Pam, but it felt so good. Maybe that attraction due to fae blood worked both ways. Pam pulled away from Sookie, leaving her breathless. Smiling, Pam looked at Sookie, re-evaluating her. Now she knew what drew Eric and Bill to this mortal. Not just her appearance, acceptance of the vampire community, and her talents. It was the taste of her, the all- encompassing feel of her warm body against theirs. It was simply Sookie, nothing else could describe her. "Goodnight Sookie. I shall be seeing you again." Pam opened the door and strolled out into the morning, headed over to Bill's to sleep out the day. 

Sookie closed the door behind Pam, stunned. What had she gotten herself into now? Whatever it was, she knew things with Pam were just beginning...and Sookie wasn't so sure she was going to mind. 

 


End file.
